Vengeance
by AuroraLilac
Summary: After being severely betrayed and barely surviving the torture inflicted on him, Hiccup is back again for revenge. Going under the name 'Fury', he plans to take out every person that ever did him wrong. Dark!Hiccup, modern au.
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" her voice weak even to her own ears.

"She is awake Mr. Fury," a harsh female voice called out. Heather blinked at the bright light blinding her vision. "It's time for the fun part," a male voice added.

Mr. Fury came into view and pulled of his mask. Heather squinted to get a better look of his face.

"Recognize me?" If she had not before, she certainly did now.

"Hiccup," she breathed and then felt anxiety prickle over her skin. "Let me go!"

Hiccup laughed a dark, maniacal laugh. "And why would I do that, you hideous two-faced, manipulative bitch!" he spat and then pulled her chin up roughly with his hand. Heather tried to budge free but he was too strong. "After you betrayed me, inflicting me to the worst torture known to man and then had my own mother killed before my eyes, did you really think I was going to spare you?" he hissed in her face, eyes full of bloodlust. He lifted his prosthetic leg up as evidence of what he had endured.

"I had no choice!"

"You filthy liar!" he shouted. "You always had a choice, you could have warned me, but you chose instead to go behind my back with that bastard brother of yours and use my feelings for you against me. But guess what, Heather? I'm not falling for your games anymore," he chuckled humorlessly. "That naive, foolish Hiccup you could so easily manipulate is dead."

He called for his partners. Ruff and Tuff grabbed Heather by her arms and forced her to stand up. All of her limbs were chained as she was dragged over to a flat metallic surface.

"What are you doing?!" She tried to free herself but was too heavily under the influence of a drug that had been injected in her to be able to move much. "Let me go!" The twins placed her on the table and Hiccup held up a sharp knife. "This isn't funny Hiccup, let me go!" Her voice was hysterical and loud but no one would be able to help her now.

"It's time for you to pay up," Hiccup murmured. "Hold her still."

He started cutting her arm off and Heather let out a bloodcurdling scream, crying till her voice gave out.

"They pulled out the nails with pliers," Hiccup hissed. "Before cutting all five toes off, and I remember begging you to help me."

He threw the cut-off arm down on the ground for his wolf Toothless to devourer. He started cutting her other arm now and Heather had almost passed out by this point but the drugs Hiccup had given her made sure she stayed awake. "And then they cut the entire foot off before dipping my calf into boiling oil," he seethed. "I begged to you.. I pleaded to you, but you just stood there.. watching."

Hiccup cast her other limb down on the ground as well.

"When they decapitated my mother and burned the rest of her, you just left the room."

Hiccup grabbed a hot, metal rod and pushed it against her open wounds, making her scream again and again. The wounds were now sealed shut with charcoal and Hiccup ordered Ruff and Tuff to bandage her up.

"Send her back to her brother and the rest of those bastards," he ordered. "They need to know I'm coming for them."

* * *

Hiccup washed the blood off his hand and stared into the mirror. The man staring back at him was ruthless and no longer had any mercy left to give.

He pulled out a list from his jacket and crossed out the first name.

"You are up next, Dagur," Hiccup whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was dressed in an expensive tux and was currently sitting by himself in a restaurant, sipping on champagne. While looking at his menu, he cast a glance over at a group of men walking in.

Dagur and the Grimborns along with Alvin the Treacherous. Accompanying them was Hiccup's former best friend Eret and his cousin Steven.

Hiccup closed his eyes to collect himself before throwing a charming smile at the waitress.

He had installed eavesdropping devices everywhere and waited until his adversaries had settled down before activating them.

It would have been so easy to just blow this entire place up and take all of them out at once but he resisted. He wanted them to feel the pain he endured and had made a plan for each of them.

 _"Calm down, Dagur!" Viggo commented. "You are letting your anger get ahead of you."_

 _"Calm down?! You want me to stay calm? Did you see what that bastard did to my sister?! We should have burnt him alive while we had the chance!"_

Hiccup smirked to himself. It's not like they didn't try, it was only sheer luck that he managed to make it out in time.

 _"He must be working with someone," Eret interjected. "Heather is a clever woman, he must have planned this out carefully."_

Hiccup curled his fists. This betrayal might have hurt the most.

Eret had been his best friend and like a big brother to him after his father Stan had died. They had grown up together, attended the same schools and college, and even fallen in love with the same girl. Hiccup being the selfless, unassuming friend, had stepped aside and let Eret have the girl in the end even though Astrid had actually wanted him, not Eret. But Hiccup had pushed her away for Eret's sake, because he had thought of him as his brother.

How wrong and foolish he had been. Now he had no family, friends or even as much as a future left. There was only vengeance to take.

 _"No doubt he is coming for us next," his cousin Steven muttered. "And our families."_

 _"Our families are innocent in this!" Eret protested. "They didn't do anything wrong, we did."_

 _"Wrong?" Dagur spat. "We did nothing wrong! That pathetic piece of shit deserved what came for him when he decided to_ _blabbermouth to the police. And that whore of a mother of his, good-riddance, I say!"_

Hiccup felt his nose flare up and hatred rush through him.

 _"What he did to my sister is unforgivable, I want to kill him myself," Dagur declared. "Bring him straight to me when you catch him."_

Hiccup sipped on his champagne again and smirked. "Oh, I would like to see you try," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven had just dropped his kids off at school and was driving towards back the way he came when a red sports car began shadowing him. Steven, too absorbed in his own world and far too stupid to take notice, remained oblivious to the fact that he was being followed. He parked outside the hotel and fixed his hair in the review mirror. As soon as he made his way inside to the elevator, Hiccup sprang out of his own car with dark sunglasses and a business suit on.

From Steven's perspective, he was meeting up with his mistress behind his wife's back but in reality Hiccup had set up the entire thing.

As soon as Steven unlocked the room with his keycard, he was knocked unconscious.

When Steven opened his eyes again, he found himself tied up and stripped off all his clothes. Across from where he laid stood a tall woman with light hair and a long face, dressed very scantly and smoking on a cigarette.

"What's happening?" Steven mumbled. The girl took a drag from her fag, stepping closer to Steven. "Who are you?"

"You can call me, Ruff," She laughed and crushed the cigarette butt on Steven's bare chest. Steven yelped, trying to free himself. "Stop it!"

Suddenly, from the shadows stepped forth a masked man in a suit. He didn't speak but nodded at Ruff.

Ruff pulled out a phone and showed Steven some pictures. All color drained from Steven's face. "Who would have thought your mistress is actually a man?" she giggled. "I wonder what your wife will think.."

"No, please, don't!" Steven begged. "I will do anything! Just please don't tell anyone. I can't lose my kids!"

The masked man held up a hand before nodding towards Ruff again. She nodded back at him.

"Well you are in luck today, Steven," she said, crossing her arms. "We have a little errand for you to run."

* * *

Heather stared out the window from the hospital bed. Dagur had made sure she got the best care but nothing could replace the body parts she had lost.

"Miss Deranged," a nurse walked up to her. "There is a phone call for you. It's from a man called _Fury_."

"Put it on speaker and leave the room."

The nurse complied. "Of course, Miss."

 _"My brother is going to tear you apart for what you did to me,"_ Heather seethed. She heard Hiccup chuckle. _"You filthy, disgusting, sick, psycho-"_

 _"No more than you and your brother,"_ Hiccup spat back. _"A limb for a limb. I could have let you bled to death but I didn't. You should be grateful, Heather."_

 _"Instead you forced me to live as a cripple!"_ Heather screamed.

 _"Now you know how that feels."_

Heather shut her eyes, a tear escaping past her.

 _"I hate you!"_ she whispered.

 _"The feeling is mutual."_

There was brief pause. _"I need you to do me a favor,"_ Hiccup spoke.

 _"Fuck you!"_ Heather shouted.

 _"Been there, done that, no thanks. You are not really my type anyway."_

Heather was breathing hard. _"Don't think so high of yourself. I only dated you to keep tabs on Valka Haddock. No other girl would come near you and that's because you are just a worthless piece of shit, and deep down you know it."_

Hiccup chuckled. _"If that makes you sleep at night, sure. I already know Eret has filled you all in with lies about me."_

Heather smirked. _"Eret didn't need to, I could see it for myself. Although, Eret did mention girls would always pick him over you. His wife certainly did."_

 _"I'm sure he likes to believe that."_

 _Heather laughed humorlessly. "Admit it, Hiccup. You have nothing. Nothing! And when Dagur is done with you, you never will."_

 _"We'll see about that."_

* * *

Hiccup leaned back in his chair. "Tuff, I need you to find me Eret's home address," he ordered.

Tuff exchanged a confused look with his sister. "I thought we were saving him for last?"

"Oh don't worry, we are," Hiccup assured him. "I'm just going to take back what was mine in the first place."

The twins still looked perplexed but did as told.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiccup shyly glanced up at the girl in front of him. Their faces were so close, lips only inches apart from touching._

 _"I never thought I.." Astrid whispered, leaning back to look up at him. Her azure eyes were shining with emotion._

 _"Never thought what?" Hiccup whispered, his breath caressing her face. He had followed her back to her apartment and they were now standing in the darkness of her living room._

 _Astrid watched him through her eyelashes shyly. She was just about to lean forward to kiss him when Hiccup suddenly stepped back, looking both sad and guilty._

 _Astrid frowned at him, confused. "What's wrong?"_

 _Hiccup sighed, stroking her hand before letting go. "Astrid, we can't."_

 _Hurt and rejection struck her face. "You don't want me?" she whispered._

 _Hiccup bit his lip, sighing again. He couldn't do this to Eret. He had promised to stay away from Astrid and he couldn't back down on his word now, no matter how strong the temptation might be._

 _"I'm sorry," he said, genuinely remorseful._

 _Astrid blinked back tears and turned her back to him. "Please leave."_

 _It hurt him to break her heart, especially since he felt the same way, and he wanted nothing more than to grab her by the waist and pull her back to him in that moment, but he resisted and did what she asked him to._

 _H_ _e left. Out of her life and away from everything he once knew._

* * *

Astrid had just finished showering and wrapped herself in a small towel. She stared in the mirror, finding a stranger looking back at her. The once ambitious, competitive girl had been replaced by an illusion. She was married to a man she didn't love and had no friends of her own. It was as if she had been placed inside a role and could only follow the directions.

The doorbell suddenly rang, startling her. Astrid rushed down to answer it.

When she swung the door open, she found herself looking at the last person she ever thought she would see again.

Hiccup was wearing a black motorcycle jacket and his was face full of scars. And top it all, he was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hello Astrid."


	5. Chapter 5

Anger quickly replaced the initial shock and Astrid punched him. Hiccup hissed. "Should have seen that coming," he muttered, rubbing his arm.

Astrid folded her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"You."

Her fists curled again. "This isn't funny!" she spat. "What are you doing here? It's been three years since I last saw you!"

Hiccup sighed. "I know, and I will explain everything to you if you are willing to listen."

While still glaring, she let him past the threshold and into the living erea.

Hiccup slumped down on the leathered couch, eyeing every piece of expensive furniture. "Living quite the dream life?"

Astrid scoffed, seating herself on the other end. "What does it matter to you?"

Hiccup sighed again.

"You used to be one of my best friends Astrid, and that is why I'm here to warn you."

Astrid knitted her eyebrows. "Warn me about what?"

"Your husband."

* * *

Steven could feel sweat forming on his temple as he walked with a briefcase to the elevator inside the Berserk Inc. building.

He had been ordered to leave this case in Mr. Ryker Grimborn's office. Fortunately most people were on break at this time of the day so it didn't require Steven to be too discreet and stealthy. Those weren't really his top skills anyway.

Ryker's office was empty when Steven arrived and he looked around for any security cameras before placing the briefcase underneath the desk as told.

Just as Steven was about to exit the building, he ran into Eret who began following him to the parking lot.

"In a hurry?" Eret joked. Steven laughed nervously. "Yeah, yeah.. I need to go and pick up my kids, you know.."

Eret smiled, clapping him on the shoulder. "You are a good father, Steven."

Steven forced a smile, nodding.

* * *

"I don't understand," Astrid said with a frown. "Your mother was some kind of secret agent?"

"She used to work for the government and apparently had something on the Berserkers and Grimborns," Hiccup specified. "Dagur and his goons used me to blackmail her out of hiding," he spat bitterly. "They executed her right on the spot and then left me lifeless inside a burning villa."

"I still don't see how Eret is involved in any of this."

Hiccup snorted. "Where do you think all of this came from?" Hiccup gestured over the big mansion. "He sold me out for this."

Astrid leaned her face into her palms. "I don't know what to believe."

Hiccup grabbed her hands, looking at her pleadingly. "I'm not making this up, Ast."

Astrid laughed humorlessly. "Hiccup, you were gone for so long and now you suddenly show up again and tell me my life is all but a lie? Why should I even believe you? You left without a word! Disappearing from the face of the earth and you.. you broke my heart," the last part was a quiet whisper.

Hiccup touched her face. "There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I don't regret that," he told her earnestly. "Pushing you away, lying to you.. all these secrets. You were the only thing that was real."

Astrid closed her eyes, feeling his breath on her face. "You told me you didn't want me," she whispered.

"I lied," he murmured. "I tried denying it but the truth is I have and will always want you, Astrid."

Astrid snapped her eyes open, truly looking at him for the first time. She lifted her hand up to trace the scars on his face. "What did they do to you?"

Hiccup leaned into her touch, smiling ruefully at the painful memories.

* * *

"Thank you for giving me a ride, mate," Eret said.

Steven smiled stiffly. "I have a wife of my own, I can relate."

Eret chuckled. "I just hope I don't have to sleep in a separate room tonight," he mused. "Our first anniversary is coming up next week and I want to be on her good side."

"You really love her, huh?"

"More than anything," Eret said firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

"I followed your instructions to the T, can't you let me go now?" Steven pleaded. Ruff uncrossed her long legs and laughed. "What if I told you we were never planning to let you go?"

"But I did as you said!" Steven argued. "I delivered the briefcase and drove straight back here."

"You took too long," Ruff said nonchalantly. "Ryker is all _butchered_ up now. Deader than dead. At least I hope he is, for his sake."

Steven frowned. "What? How? I just talked to him last night!"

Ruffnut shushed him with her finger and then smirked, stroking the nape of his neck. "You will find out yourself soon enough."

* * *

Savage stepped inside an elevator, waiting patiently to reach his floor when everything suddenly stopped up and the lights shut off. Savage cursed under his breath, reaching for his phone to call for security when someone tackled him from behind, putting a sack over his head and holding a gun to his back.

The elevator restarted and he was led out to the hallway and then inside a room.

"Lock the door, Fish," a steely voice ordered.

"Of course, Mr. Fury."

The bag was removed from Savage's head and he blinked in confusion at the man seated by the table in front of him. "Who are you?"

Hiccup sipped from his wine glass. "You don't remember? Figures."

Savage frowned. "Should I remember?"

Hiccup snorted. "Let me refresh your memory, Savage." He snapped his fingers and someone in a Guy Fawkes mask stepped into the room with a large bowl of water, placing it in front of the hideous man. For a split second, Savage looked confused before his face was suddenly forcefully dipped into the bowl. Multiple times.

Savage gasped for air when he was finally let up, coughing out water.

"Remember what you said to me while I was locked up? That's just the appetizer, the main course still awaits and there will be no time for dessert."

Savage's eyes widened in realization. "Aye.. I remember now. It was back when I used to work for Dagur."

Hiccup traced his wine glass. "I thought you might," he said in nonchalant tone.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead. How is it that your are still alive?"

Hiccup simply snapped his fingers again in response and a trolley filled with food was brought in. The masked waiters set a plate, utensils and a glass filled with red wine in front of Savage on the table. Before Savage could question what was happening, they placed a large piece of grilled meat on his plate.

"Well Savage, looks like your main course awaits," Hiccup commented. "Bon appétit."

Savage looked from the steak and back at the scarred man funnily. "You think I'm stupid? This is probably poisoned!"

Hiccup snorted. "If my intentions were simply to kill you Savage, you think I would be going through all these theatrics? I would have skipped straight to the dessert. Look at this as a truce of sorts. I'll leave you be but only if you share this meal with me."

Savage still eyed the younger man with skepticism but nevertheless picked up his fork and knife, starting to cut into the meat.

"How is it?"

"A bit chewier than I'm used to," Savage replied. "But I ain't complaining."

Hiccup smiled to himself. "Nothing life-threatening then."

Savage chuckled. "It's good. Better than what you get at those expensive restaurants."

There was a quiet moment where Hiccup waited for Savage to finish up his first portion.

A soon as Savage was done, Hiccup leaned forward to rest his chin in his hands. "Almost a month back, by mere accident, I came across a documentary while flicking through the channels. It happened to be about a group of men that had survived a plane crash," he mused.

Savage glanced up in acknowledgement but didn't say anything.

"What really touched me about this short film was how far man is willing to go to survive, to stay alive." Hiccup sipped on his wine again and then looked Savage straight in the eye. "How underneath this facade we are all just a bunch of _savages_ willing to devourer each other if we must.. just to survive."

Savage set his fork down and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I know nothing of this documentary you are speaking of."

Hiccup grinned wickedly. "How was your steak?"

"I told you it was good," he said with a frown, pushing the plate away. "You did something to it, didn't you?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Other than seasoning it to appease your tastebuds, I'm afraid not." He leaned back into his chair again. "Like I was saying, watching those men try to survive off their dead friends was actually quite fascinating except.."

"Except what?"

"None of them described the flesh as _good,_ " he chuckled. "I guess only a real savage would do that."

Savage began choking immediately.

Hiccup smiled to himself. "I take it that you don't want to stay for dessert?"

Savage's face had now turned all red, almost as if he was suffocating while trying desperately to free himself.

Hiccup stood up from his chair and folded his napkin, placing it back on the table. He turned to regard Savage one last time. "The meat wasn't poisoned but I'm not so sure about the wine."


	7. Chapter 7

_"What am I going to do now?"_

 _Hiccup brushed strands of hair away from her eyes, cupping her face lovingly. "As of now, nothing," he told her firmly._

 _"But-" Hiccup rested a finger of her plump lips, stroking them suggestively. "I need you to continue on as if nothing happened," he murmured. "I will pull you out when the time is ready."_

 _Astrid gave him a small nod. "It's not going to be easy, knowing what I know now."_

 _"I know, Milady." Hiccup kissed her knuckles. "But it is important that everything goes according to plan."_

 _She sighed, leaning her face into his neck. Hiccup froze up for a moment at the unexpected warmth that rushed through him before slowly wrapping his arms around her._

* * *

Eret watched his wife get dressed in secrecy through an oneway mirror. She had been quite distant, more so than usually, and he couldn't figure out what he had done to upset her.

Astrid pulled a dress over her head, covering up her beautiful body and letting it hug every curve. It was cut low enough to tease some cleavage and stopped just above her knees. As she began braiding her hair over her shoulder, Eret noted for the first time that she wasn't wearing her wedding band. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Hiccup was just in the midst of mutilating a body when someone knocked on the door of the apartment he was currently occupying.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" he heard Astrid call out and stiffened immediately. He quickly dragged the dead corpse to the bathroom, placing it inside the tub before hurriedly washing the blood of his hands and changing into a new shirt.

He swung the door open with a flirtatious smile on his face. "I wasn't expecting you this early."

"I thought I would surprise you," she beamed and moved in for a hug. Hiccup inhaled the sweet scent of lavender, it was so different from the smell of a dead body. He guided her into the living room.

"What would you like to drink?"

Astrid shrugged. "Why don't you surprise me." While he disappeared into the kitchen, Astrid decided to give herself a tour around the small space, trying to get a better idea of who Hiccup Haddock was. Other than being overly clean and neat, it definitely looked like a bachelor was living here. Astrid smiled at the photos on the wall, her eyes lingering on the one of Hiccup with both of his parents. As she turned to head back to the couch, she found herself stumbling over something.

She bent down with a frown to see what looked like a bloodied meat knife lying on the floor. It was also then she noted specks of dried blood around on the carpet.

"I hope you like whiskey," Hiccup voice suddenly interrupted her. Astrid rushed back to her seat just as Hiccup re-entered the room, holding two small glasses and bottle of Jack Daniels.

Astrid smiled timidly as he poured her a shot.


	8. Chapter 8

Dagur punched the wall behind him. "That scumbag is really asking for it now!"

They had just received Savage's mutilated corpse in a body-bag from an unknown address. Dagur was starting lose the little patience he had left.

"He is clearly planning to target one of us next," Viggo commented. "Judging by the pattern here, I believe Alvin's turn is up next."

The bearded man in question clenched his rotten teeth. "Why don't you send your men after him? What are we waiting for?" he shouted, knocking on the table. "Let us track him down right now and get this over with!"

"It's not that easy," Heather seethed as she entered the room, wearing a long coat that covered up her chopped limbs. "He is armed with explosives and isn't afraid to play martyr if it comes to that. And that's if we even managed to get that close to him. He has at least ten to fifteen people on his watch," she reminded them. "What I don't understand is how he was able to capture Ryker? How did he get past our security system?"

"Something interfered with all the cameras in the building," Viggo explained. "Even managing to switch off the tracking device Ryker wore. This gave Haddock and his men plenty of time to execute their plan without getting caught."

"It still doesn't explain how he was able to sneak inside. Someone must have let him in," Heather insisted.

Eret rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Hiccup has always been very intelligent. Hacking his into the building would be like child's play for him."

"This is why I wanted to upgrade our locks and system," Viggo muttered. "At this point about anyone can break in."

Dagur finally turned to face his comrades. "We need a decoy," he said.

* * *

When Eret arrived home Astrid appeared to be in the shower.

He sighed, shrugging off his outwear and slumping down on the couch in the living room.

He ended up taking a nap while he waited for his wife to finish up. Roughly two hours later he woke up to their housekeeper vacuuming the upper floor.

What caught him off guard was the fact that the shower was still running.

Concerned, Eret barged up to his wife's bedroom and forced the bathroom door open with a hard shove. It left a crack in the wall but he couldn't be bother by it at the moment.

Wasting no time, he hurriedly rushed over to draw the curtains back.. and found the site empty.

Astrid was nowhere to be found.


	9. Chapter 9

Astrid grimaced as the alcohol burned her throat. She wasn't much of drinker so the taste was strong and the effects already wearing in.

Hiccup seemed unfazed, his intense stare making her shift in her seat.

She licked her lips nervously. "So how long are you staying here?"

"However long it takes to finish the job," he answered ambiguously, tracing the top of his glass slowly.

Astrid nodded, biting her lip. "I know you want me to stay out of this but.. I.. I need to know.. you are not doing anything wrong, are you?"

His eyes suddenly hardened, and she felt her heart rate pick up, finding herself subconsciously alert. But the moment passed as quickly as it came, which left her wondering if it was merely her own mind playing tricks on her. "Of course not, Milady," she heard him reply with an impish smile.

Astrid crossed her legs, which caused her dress to ride up slightly and that did not go unnoticed by the man next to her. She felt him trace his fingertips on her bared skin suggestively, looking at her with hooded eyes. "Why don't we cut to the chase," he murmured. When she didn't voice any protests, he grew even bolder, sliding his hand upwards to cup the underside of her left breast, resting the weight of her plump mound in his palm.

Her breath hitched and a rush of heat swirled through her at the hotness of his touch. She could feel their faces inch closer.

Their lips were just about to touch when a loud bang on the door startled them.

Hiccup excused him and Astrid found herself letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

* * *

Hiccup peaked through the peephole, finding the hallway empty. Frowning, he grabbed his soundproof gun and waited for the uninvited visitor to reappear.

Upon hearing footsteps, Hiccup swiftly kicked the door open and pressed the gun into the offender's temple. The man held up his hands in defense.

"What do you want?" Hiccup growled under his breath.

"I-I'm sorry.. I'm just following orders, I-" he moved to grab his gun but found himself crashed down on the ground in the same second, a pool of blood dripping from his forehead.

"So predictable it's almost boring," Hiccup muttered and closed the door. He messaged Ruff and Tuff to come and clean up the mess left behind.

"Who was it?" Astrid asked curiously, standing up from her seat as Hiccup reentered the living room.

Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly. "Just Mrs. Larson looking for her cat again," he said, closing in on the unsuspecting beauty.

Astrid found herself backing up against the wall as he stepped closer. "Did she find her?" Her voice wavered. "Maybe we should help her look-" Hiccup placed his finger over her lips.

"Enough talking."

* * *

Eret anxiously paced back and forth in his living room while Dagur, Viggo, Johann and Throk watched on with disinterest.

"You should have planted a tracking device on blondie," Dagur commented in a bored tone. "Didn't I warn you this would happen? Always put a leash on your bitch."

Eret glared at him. "Don't you ever speak of my wife way that," he scoffed. "So I have tried tracking Astrid through her phone but it turns out she never took it with her. Neither her phone nor her wedding band. Should we try sending out a searching team?"

"Maybe she just went to visit her parents again?" Throk offered offhandedly. "It will not the first time she has taken off without a word, right?"

Eret shook his head. "Yes.. but not like this. This is different."

"Well, things are different now," Johann chimed in. "That devil's spawn, Fury, is back from the dead and he will try anything to bring us down."

Eret felt the blood in his face drain. "Wait, you think _he_ took her? No, that-"

"-would make sense, actually," Viggo interjected. "He could use her as leverage."


End file.
